The Stolen Neko Child: Seqeual to A Prince's New
by Angel of Deceit
Summary: So, the baby's name is Sora? Wait.... Sakura stole him! Now he's back after he's been rescued and he has to find a mate or Naruto doesn't get the throne? Why him, of all people? Yaoi!
1. Chapter One: The Whore House

Angel of Deceit: Um, yea. I know that it was kind of a long wait... But school's been busy. Me trying to get all the classes I'm going to want to take next year. And I still haven't turned in those papers. -Sighs- And I think Bunny-chan's busy too, so I'm going to try and beta it on my own as best as I can until he's not busy. Plus I don't really feel like typing right now...I think it'll pass once I get into the story. So here the first chap of the sequel.

Sasuke: Warning: Yaoi. (A/N: No dur.) There will be some mentioning of rape, character death, and of blood. I think that's it. Oh, and I guess Mpreg. Not sure.

Naruto: Disclaimer: She does not own me, or Sasuke, or our baby...who we still haven't seen yet.

Angel of Deceit: Claimer: I own Ivrine, Siren, Van, and Zain, and unfortunately Aneko. Oh and did I mention that this is going to be a cross over? -Smiles- Enjoy.

**A/N: And of course I don't own the other characters. The only people I own are the ones I mentioned in the claimer. **

Author's P.O.V

_**The poor, poor baby. **_

_**My heart... it bleeds for the baby by the name of...**_

_**...Sora. **_

???'s P.O.V

"Say it." said the annoying voice of my 'wonderful step mother', who I should feel thankful and indebted to her for 'saving' me from my mother.

More like the bitch ripped me out of her womb.

Yes, I know what they did. It was their favorite 'bed time story' they loved to tell me at night since I was a baby.

How they kidnapped my mother in her sleep while see was asleep in bed with my father. My father... they said that they almost killed him but my mother woke up and started to scream and tried to kill them. They said that they took her away. To some random ally and one of them held her down as they ripped me out of the womb early, causing much pain to my mother. They said that when they were walking away my mother way crying as she started to pass out... That she was calling for me. They said that my eyes were open when they took me out. They I didn't cry loudly as a baby. That I just silently cried my tears rolling down my blood covered cheeks.

I glared at the woman before me through my dirt covered and blood soaked use to be light brown bangs. She was the one who had held my mother down as the other woman ripped me out. The other woman-Aneko was her name-had said that though my mother had struggled and had often cried out in pain from it all. That she never cried, not one single tear. And that she was a powerful person that she could stand it. She had asked her why she did not cry, and my mother had said that she would not let them she her pain. She had said before that she was sad that she had to do that to such a powerful person but she had to. That she owed the woman before me a favor. Aneko had left after my 9 or so birthday. Saying that she was sorry I had to go through this and that she would get me help one day.

She had lied. It's been 7 years since she's been gone. And I'm still here with this crazy bitch.

"No." I spat at her earlier command.

Her hideous vomit colored eyes widened. She then scrunched up her 'HUGE' nine head. Yea, I know it's called a forehead, but hers is so big that it needs a few extra numbers.

I mentally laughed at my own joke as I watched her walk around my bent form.

The victory was short lived as I heard her pick up the whip. Yes, I said whip. She has been whipping me since I was like... 6 years old. She says it's because I 'disobey' her. Hell ya I'm going to disobey and say no you crazy ass bitch. What? Do you think I'm just going to sit back and let you molest me with out me saying 'no'? No means no you stupid whore, not pick up the whip and effin' beat me into submission.

I had braced myself for the stinging feeling of the black leather so I was surprised and called out in pain as I felt sharp objects pierce my skin.

I gave an earsplitting howl of pain as I felt the objects that were imbedded in my back being ripped out.

I quickly turned my head to an angle where I could see.

In her disgusting hand was not the normal black leather whip that I have come to know and...well...hate. Instead it was a whip, yes, but with glass, nails, thorns and other sharp things sticking out of it.

She smirked as she brought it down again hitting my scalp causing me to scream blood murder as my own blood started to drip in my eyes when she roughly ripped it out.

This was no normal whipping as I felt it make contact with my body again and again as I screamed blood curling screams.

She was pissed.

I scream so hard that my throat was turning raw.

She was laughing like a manic.

I scream so much that I couldn't any more.

She just might kill me this time.

My mouth was just open nothing was coming out anymore.

I quivered as I heard the whip giving a snap in the air. My brown car ears were pressed against my head, and my tail wrapped securely around me.

Why hadn't I just given up, and slept with her?

It's not like I'm a virgin anymore.

She took that away along time ago...

She cackled as she raised her arm again.

I looked away as I started to curse the bitch, wishing her to hell where she belonged. I heard the whip coming down again but I never felt the blow.

After a while I opened my eyes, that I didn't even know I had closed to see a blood covered female had took the blow for me.

I blinked as I quickly took a sniff.

The blood wasn't hers. I could smell her scent under all the blood and it didn't smell like hers.

Instead I recognized the blood as that of the other whores that lived in this house.

Yes, this was a whore house.

Why no one ever came to see what was wrong when I yelled?

They all ways thought that someone was having a go at me and they were being rough... the fuckers.

I heard her let out an light groan, and I put my eyes back on the female that was leaning over me, as she started to open her dark brown almost black eyes to met my blue ones.

She smiled when she saw my eyes.

"Ah... ugh... I...finally found...ya. Lil Sora."

My eyes widened as she called me something I haven't been called in a long, grueling 17 years. It was usually something degrading, but never that.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered out. "How do you know my name?"

**T.B.C...**

Angel of Deceit: Yea, that's our Sora! -Gives Sora chocolate-

Sora: -happily munches on the chocolate-

Naruto: That's my boy! -Eats his ramen-

Sasuke: So, that's my son? -Smirk- He came out pretty good. And he doesn't bend to that bitch's whims...But...WHY IN THE HELL AM I REFERED TO AS AN 'HER' OR AN 'SHE'?!

Angel of Deceit: Um...uh...PLZ R&R! -Runs away-

Sasuke: COME BACK! I'LL KILL YOU!! KILL YOU DEAD!!!! -Runs after her-


	2. Chapter Two: The Rescue

Angel of Deceit: -breaths hard while she rests her hands on her knees- Oh -gasp- god. -Gasps- Why...-cough-...do you run so -breaths- so fast?

Sasuke: -smirk- Because I'm not out of shape...Unlike some one...

Ivrine: Who are you calling fat?! -Glares-

Sasuke: O.O Whoa. Calm down. I wasn't talking about you.

Angel of Deceit: Are you calling me fat?!! -Gets a knife as her left eye starts to twitch-

Sasuke: O.O ...And this is why I'm gay.

Riku: Warning: Yaoi, of course. (A/N: Dur) Mpreg, and Character death. (A/N: -snickers- can you guess who it is?) Cursing... That's it I guess.

Sora: Disclaimer: We do not belong to her. Nor this chocolate -holds up chocolate that he got out of no where- This is mine.

Naruto: Claimer: She does own Ivrine, Van, Zain, and Siren...oh, and that one chick...can't remember her name...who cares actually. She's not going to be coming back anyway.

She smirked down at me tilting her head cutely to the left," Why I'm your God Mother, and guardian, name's Siren." She said as she moved her white leopard ears, and smiled.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" screeched the wide fore headed woman.

She stood up straightly after that pink haired bitch (A/N: wow. I'm calling her a bitch a lot, huh? Oh well) ripped the whip out of her back. The female named Siren turned around so her back faced me. Her shirt was ripped, and because her black and light brown hair was up I could see a kanji tattoo on the small of her back.

I heard her snarl at the woman as she said, "Your worst fuckin' nightmare. It's time to die." She said manically and coldly. So different from the friendly and warm voice she used with me just seconds earlier.

The pink haired woman's eyes went wide as she yelled," No! I saved that stupid boy! He belongs to me! He loves me! Just like Sasuke-kun! Don't you Sora?" She asked looking helplessly at me, but before I could tell her off she started to speak again, "Sasuke should have let me have his children! I was meant to carry them! I come with everything to have them! Instead he slept with that thing! And had that boy! Look at it! It doesn't deserve the name Uchiha!"

I flinched at the hate filled words, as I heard the last name. Uchihas were very rare, and rich from what the whores that lived in this house use ta say. They said that there were only three left, all male. And that they already had chosen their mates, and had gotten them pregnant. Actually they said that one had actually gotten pregnant but they don't know what happened to the baby.

"Shut up you ignorant little whiny pink haired whore. Do you know what you've done to poor Sasuke?! He's as cold as ever. Ivrine, I, Itachi-kun, and Naruto have to convince him to eat and he just throws that back up. He's walking corpse, he needs his child. He refuses to give birth to another until his first comes home. With out Naruto having an heir he can't inherit the throne so it goes straight to Ivrine and Itachi's child. Since Ivrine refuses to take it from his brother and their boy can't take the throne until he gets a mate, which he won't choose! It would go to me but I'm not a blood relative, so the kingdom is relying on Kyubbi and Arashi to give birth to another heir before Kyubbi has to give up the throne. It's a horrible mess, and it's your entire fault.

Wait... what does that have to do with me? Why she saving me? Besides the fact that I'm supposedly her godchild... wait... She would inherit the throne? Not having another child? Until his first comes home? Why do I feel that I fit into all of this?

The pink haired neko woman's eyes had widened as she backed up into a wall and shook. She dropped the whip to grab her head instead as tears ran down her face and she shook her head from side to side. "No, no! It's not my fault! Sasuke loves! So does Sora!"

The blood covered female stepped closed all the while whispering her that it was her fault. She stopped in front of her and said," No, he's dead on the inside, and slowly dieing on the inside, all because of your selfishness. You couldn't just let him be happy with Naruto-chan, could you?!"

"But its wrong, their both male!"

"But he convinced! He was caring their child! A living proof of their love! Going through everything a pregnant female would and more! He suffered even more because you ripped the child out of him before it was time! He suffered even more when he dragged himself back to find his almost dead mate! He went into a depression! He almost succeeded in killing himself! Actually he did! He was dead for three whole minutes! That is what you did you horrible lowlife piece of shit!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

She sneered in her face, "You don't deserve forgiveness!" And she pulled her hand back to ram it right through the pink neko's stomach.

She started to choke on her own blood as she raised her hands and wrapped them around the blood covered female's neck.

"Die." Siren whispered as she rammed her other clawed hand through her neck. She dropped the lifeless body to the floor after she heard with satisfaction the cracking of the woman spine. She turned around to face me.

I started to back away as she advanced and started to coo at me 'What was wrong and why I was backing away' as I winced at the pain.

"So-chan, are you alright?" I heard as the room started to spin.

"Siren-baachan..." I whispered.

...My world went black...

...I passed out.

**T.B.C...**

Angel of Deceit: Uh, wow...um...YAY! SAKURA'S DEAD! -Throws a party-

Sasuke: Finally.

Naruto: I know. I was wondering if she hated her so much why Sakura-chan was still alive.

Sasuke: -glare- What did you call her?

Naruto: Uh...-sweat drop- Um, Sasuke-bitch?

Sasuke: -smiles, and pates his head- Good, Naru-chan.

Angel of Deceit: Ok, I know it's short. But Plz R&R!!!


	3. Chapter Three:Omg,help! It's a Pedofile!

Angel of Deceit: -curls up in a ball and goes to sleep, dreams about Yaoi-

Riku: Now that's true yaoi fan. She's typing yaoi in her sleep while she dreams about it. -whips a tear away from his eye- It's because of people like her that's it possible for me to be able to molest and, or screw Sora into the ground.

Itachi: I know how you feel. Because of her, I might just get to make Ivry-chan pregnant again.

Kyubbi: -gets on his knees and bows- I love you.

Angel of Deceit: -wakes up- Wow. -Blink, blink- Semes love me. Hey, aren't you three supposed to be doing the nasty with your ukes?

Riku: See! She has the best ideas!

Itachi: Actually, we would be...

Kyubbi: But they went on strike...and holding Naruto hostage...poor, poor boy. I told him to run faster. But he just couldn't out run the ukes. I mean really, they have to be in shape to bend the way they do, but I never knew that they could run that fast.

Sai: And now their hiding out in Siren's place.

Angel of Deceit: -eye starts to twitch, then she smiles- You know what? You four just do the claimer, and such. And I'll handle the ukes. Deal?

Kyubbi: Deal. Disclaimer: We do not belong to her... though sometime I wish we did...Not often though (A/N: Hey!)

Itachi: Claimer: She does own Van, Zain, and Siren...but not Ivrine. He's my uke, and mother of my child.

Riku: Warning: Yaoi. Mpreg... Cussing... and some violence I guess.

Sai: Let's hurry this up, ok?

Author's P.O.V

_**-Shakes head- Sai, Sai, Sai...Sai. **_

"What?!"

_**Don't yell at me! Now you're not going to know some important stuff because of him!**_

_**Now I know why Sora doesn't like you….. **_

Sora's P.O.V

I groaned as I stirred, my eyes fluttered open to see...black.

"Oh my god, I'm blind!"

The door opened and a pale hand (A/N: Wait...if you blind how can you tell if it's pale or not?) snaked in and flicked a switch and I could see once again.

So of course I yelled, "Oh my god, I can see again! It's a miracle!"

"You really are Naruto's son." said a male voice.

I looked up and saw a black haired (neck length) that fell in black eyes, with pale skin man leaning against the door frame. He only had on a pair of black pants.

"Ahhh! You pedophile, where's Siren-baachan?!!!"

He glared at me, then groaned as I heard a yell, "So-chan?! Is Sai messing with you?!"

"Yes, Siren-baachan! Protect me form the evil pedophile!" I yelled back, scooting away and wrapping the blankets around me.

"Shit" was all he whispered as his black eyes widened right when someone broke through the wall.

I looked up to see after the smoke had cleared a woman with brown skin, deep brown eyes almost black, a shapely figure, and pout-y red lips. She had white leopard ears and tail, she was busty alright, she had on a simple black kimono, with her black and light brown hair up in a messy half bun. She has holding a small toddler's hand who was dressed in a simple white kimono. The toddler had black and light brown hair like Siren's and also her dark brown almost black eyes, and Sai's pale skin. That was obviously their child.

I quickly sniffed and knew it was Siren-baachan. "Siren-baachan!" I called out happily.

She ran over to me pulling the little toddler along with her. "Sora! Are you alright? Did that hentai hurt you?"

"No. I didn't even touch him. And there's this new invention called a door. Try using it sometimes instead of busting through walls." scolded Sai.

Siren turned back around and scratched the back of her head, "Ne, don't be so mean Sai-koi! I was just worried 'bout Lil So-chan!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Enough that you would think I would molest him? When you're the mother of my child? Some times you're really dense."

She stuck her tongue out at him then turned back towards him and smiled warmly, "Hey, So-chan. This is my baby Damian Adon Uchiha." She said lovingly looking down at her baby.

"Wait... He's a boy?! I thought he was a girl!"

Siren-baachan rolled her eyes then laughed, "I know! I blame it all on Sai and his girly genetics. Cause all the guys in my family came out manly looking. But he's a boy alright. "Then she turned her attention back to the toddler, "Come on sweetie, say Sora."

The baby scrunched up his face in confusion then said slowly, "Sowa."

Siren smiled brightly causing the baby to smile back and said it more surely of himself, "Sowa! Sowa!" he said happily as he clapped his cubby little pale soft looking hands together in glee.

"See! My little boy's a genius! He's going to go far! Far I tell you! He's going to be in the advanced classes! Oh, that reminds me. Hey, Sora how old are you?"

"Um, 17?"

"One more year of home schooling for you then!"

"Eh?!"

Naruto's P.O.V

I set my tired eyes on my love as he curled himself up on the bed.

"Sasuke-koi..."

He lifted his dark eyes on me, "...What?"

I slowly walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed and put my hand on his cheek, and smiled sadly at him. "I love you. You know that right? I love you so much that it hurts to see you like this."

He nodded his head and rested it on his arms as he wrapped his tail around him.

"... You know Siren will find Sora...She swore and she's never broken her word. She'll find our baby..."

He nodded his head again, "I know she will..."

I brought him into my lap and rubbed his head as he buried his head in my chest.

???'s P.O.V

"Itachi, I swear. If you don't stop touching my ass, I'll kill you."

I sighed as I looked up through my silver bangs to see my parents coming into my room.

My mother cam in first, he had unnatural sliver/gold eyes, ivory skin, long fire red hair which was normally in a braid down his back now in a messy high pony tail. He had sliver fox heads on his head and nine sliver fox tails. He had on a red kimono with a silver obi. His name was Ivrine Uzumaki.

My father came in after him, his eyes where a haunting black eyes that looked at anyone other than his family with coldness, his equally black hair in a pony tail to his neck, he had pale skin as pure as newly fallen snow. He had black cat ears and tail; he had on a black kimono with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. His name was Itachi Uchiha.

My mother turned towards me after he successfully swatted father's hands away from his ass. "Ah, my son, I see you are well! Though you have still not picked a mate yet," He said his smile slightly faltering, "Why, may I ask not?"

I sighed and turned my head away form him, my sliver hair falling in my eyes and I pushed it out of my face with a pale hand. "It's just that no one interests me mother. I've been looking trust me, I've even been trying to settle but all those females just don't...you know, don't really click with me."

"Is there anyone that gets on your nerves? So much that you just want to kill then but you don't?" asked my father in an indifferent voice as he stared at mother's ass, glancing over at me ever once in awhile.

"Yes, this one girl."

"Good, then she's then one. That's exactly how I felt about Ivry-chan, then I screwed him into the ground and your were born."

I blinked, once, twice, three times. "Not in that way. I mean the only thing keeping me back is the fact that, mother says it's wrong to hurt a stupid female."

Mother bent down low to look me in the eye since I was on my green couch leaning over the arm of it, and father almost got a nosebleed. "Oh baby. Then you'll find the one you're meant to spend you life with someday. I didn't find you father until... Well Siren brought him here!" He smiled happily at the mention of my god mother.

I remembered her all right. She was the one always used to be willing to baby-sit me. When I was but an annoying little baby, and my parents needed time to themselves. Though I can only remember her when she was pregnant with cousin Sai's baby.

-Sigh- How I dearly love her, my god mother. She's like my second mother, but more fun. She used to sneak me out and take me to get ice-cream. She took me to my first club, I never knew I pregnant woman could get low and dance like that.

"You know what!" said my mother happily bringing me out of my thoughts. "If she brought me Ita-chan, I bet she'll bring you a mate too!" he said happily and lightly flicked my nose.

I blinked and smiled," I hope so." I said wistfully.

**T.B.C...**

Angel of Deceit: So sleepy... -Falls asleep-

Riku: -nuzzles Sora- I love ya, So-chan!

Sora: -munches chocolate- I love you too, chocolate.

Riku: What?

Sora: Uh, I meant Riku! I love you, Riku!

Riku: That's what I thought.

Kyubbi: Arashi... -moans-

Arashi: -sighs- Could you please stop smelling my neck? I know I smell good, but come on. There is this thing called personal space.

Itachi & Ivrine: **CENCERED!**

Naruto & Sasuke: -cuddling in a corner-

Angel of Deceit:-wakes up- I have my ways of fixing these things. Turns out the ukes were just angry and took Naru-chan hostage. Eh. -Shrugs shoulders- Plz R&R!


	4. Chapter Four: Meet Your Son

Angel of Deceit: Alright, you all do know whose last P.O.V that was right? If you don't then you'll figure it out in this one.

Kyubbi & Arashi: **STILL CENCERED!**

Angel of Deceit: O.O How can you two go at it like that! I mean don't you two get tired? -Sigh- Ya'll are going to have that baby in no time...

Naruto: Claimer: Damian, Siren-neechan, Van, Zain, and that one chick's name belong to Angel of Deceit. Ask before you use them, please.

Sasuke: Disclaimer: The character that weren't listed above does not belong to Angel of Deceit. Though she wishes they were so she could make lots and lots of smut with them.

Riku: Warning: There will be Yaoi (A/N: How many times do I have to say this? Dur.), mentions of sexual content, cursing, minor violence, Mpreg.

Sora: Parings: Naruto X Sasuke, Kyubbi X Arashi, Itachi X Ivrine, Zain X Van, Sai X Siren, and Sora X ??? (-smiles evilly- guess who!)

Damian: Lwet tha swo bewin! (A/N: Ain't he so cute? Translation: Let the show begin!)

Author's P.O.V

_**Ah, Little Sora. **_

_**Do you know who you belong to? **_

_**Who was decided before you were even born, you would spend your live with them? **_

_**My, my Sasuke, don't look so down...Your baby's finally coming home, after all. **_

Siren's P.O.V

I glanced over at Sora as we kept walking, Sai by my side holding Damian and Sora on my other side.

Sora had been quiet since yesterday when I told him that we were going to see his parents.

He looked a lot more like his parent now that he was clean. He had spiky light brown hair that bounced with his every step that he took I couldn't tell who he got it from since Naruto and Sasuke both had spiky hair, his eyes were a happy clear blue like Naruto's, he also had his tan skin, happy aura, smile, and grin. But he could also be like Sasuke sometimes, sometimes he'll go and brood about things, and he was pretty smart like his mother. He also had that small glint in his eyes that Sasuke had in his when he went into depression when he found his almost dead mate.

I let out a heavy sigh and hoped that Sora would find someone to help him get rid of the small glitter of sadness in his otherwise happy eyes.

"Siren-baachan, what's wrong?" Looked up to see that I had stopped walking and Sai with Damian in his arms and Sora were a few feet in front of me. I put on a smile and said back as I started to catch up with them again, "Nothin', just thinkin' a little too much."

Sai looked over at me for a second as if to question me, but I gave him a look it drop it and he just shrugged it off.

I looked up again as I saw the castle start to come into view.

Ne, ne. Sasuke. I hope your ready to meet you son.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I sighed as I dragged myself out of mine and Naruto's room towards the throne room.

For some reason Kyubbi-sama had called me there saying that it was urgent.

I rubbed my eyes as I let out a small yawn, when I opened then two giant twin doors. I blinked a little and said not looking around, "You called Kyubbi-sama?"

"Hey, Sasu-chan, I thought you would have been up by now!"

I know that voice! I quickly opened my eyes and saw the owner of the voice. "Siren!"

She smiled and said, "The one and only! Who'd you expect it was, Tha Easter Bunny?"

I ignored the smart comment as she gave me a rib bruising hug. "Aw, I missed you Sasu-chan!"

I smiled as I hugged her back, "I missed you two, Siren...But could you please not squish me in you breast?"

"Oh!" she said letting me go rubbing the back of her head, "Sorry, about that! I keep forgetting there bigger since their full of milk." (A/N: Ugh, that's actually happened before. I was hugging my sister and she forgot her boobs were bigger cuz of her nursing and almost suffocated me in her chest. It was kind of scary.)

I looked over her shoulder to see Sai holding my little second cousin Damian. Then next to him was a kind of short brunette, with big blue eyes, and tan skin, kind of reminded me of Naruto.

When I looked him in the eyes I felt something tug strongly at my heart, as if I should know this boy.

"Siren-baachan..." said the boy quietly, after he looked away form my gaze.

Siren looked up, "OH! Sasuke, meet Sora, your son." She said slowly.

I blinked at him a few times, and looked him over.

He did look a little like me, and the dobe.

I walked up to him and grabbed his face as he tried to squirm away and stared hard into his big clean ocean blue eyes.

I smiled as I saw what I was looking for and pulled the boy into a hug. I nuzzled his light brown soft spiky hair, "My baby. You've finally come back to me."

He was hesitant but he finally hugged me back. "Dad." he said softly.

I cocked an eyebrow, "Eh? Um, I'm not your father. I'm your mother." He pushed me away and looked at my chest.

"No, you're defiantly a guy. So you're my dad."

I felt hurt as he pushed me away from him and held my arms back out for him, "No, no. Sora I'm the one who gave birth to you."

He looked panicked, then looked to Siren. "Is he telling the truth?"

My eyes sadden again; it hurt to know that my own child didn't believe that I was his mother. I groaned as my head started to pound again. I felt a little dizzy when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, I knew from smell who.

"Naruto... He doesn't believe me. My own son, he doesn't believe I'm his mother."

"Yea, that's your mother all right."

I whisper out, "Do you want to see where you were ripped out? I'll gladly show you if that's what it'll take to get you to believe me. "

"Now look, and what you've done. You've gone and made your mother sad." cooed Naruto as he started to pat my head.

I broke away from his grip, "I swear I'll show you! I'll even show you where I slit my writs when I commited suicide!" I slowly fell to my knees as tears quietly rolled down my face. "I'll show you, I'll show you anything you want. I just want my child to believe me..."

I felt arms wrap around me and thought it was Naruto so I started to thrash not wanting him to touch me right now, in my moment of weakness.

"...Calm down ...mom. I'm sorry."

I slowly stopped as I gently smiled when I recognized my son's voice.

I closed my eyes and drifted off into the first peaceful sleep in 17 years.

'This is too much emotion for me for one day.' Was the last thing I thought.

Siren's P.O.V

I smiled when I saw So-chan hug his mother as he drifted off to sleep.

I took Sai's hand and quietly left the room after I had down I quick bow to Kyubbi, and Arashi, and did a quick grin for Sora and Naruto.

I expertly walked down the halls making right and left turns when necessary, until I found what I was looking for.

I raised my balled fist and knocked against the big dark wood door. I heard some sounds and a few muffled voices.

The door finally opened and I saw who I was looking for, there stood Ivrine Noël Uzumaki-Uchiha, in all his...messy glory.

He had a kimono loosly if barely tied around himself, his chest heaving up and down, his red hair everywhere, and his pale face flustered.

"Man, Ivry-chan, don't answer the door if you're not dressed, or having sex with 'Tachi-kun." I fake scowled him.

He smiled big and happily when he saw it was me and glomped me as I did the same to him.

"Siren-chan!!! Siren, how have ya been?!" He excitedly asked me pulling back enough to look me into the eye then pull me back in a bone crushing hug.

"Aw, didn't know ya would miss me this much! I've been great! Ya' want ta see, Damian?"

He pulled away and happily nodded his head.

I took my baby away from Sai, not like he was paying attention. He was to busy glaring at Ita-chan as he glared back. I handed him over and Ivry started to coo over my little pride and joy.

"Who's there? If it's that scary chick again tell her to go..."

I looked up at the deep almost seductive voice to see a boy about 18 years old, with silver hair to his shoulders, his bangs falling in his green and blue colored eyes, as his peach colored lips were parted as they slowly pulled themselves into a grin.

He walked up to me, passing Sai and Itachi who were still in a glaring contest, his black pants hanging loosely on his small pale hips. "Siren-baabaa!" he said happily as he pulled me into a hug.

I smiled as I hugged him back.

The child that I helped give birth to that late night.

"How are you doing? Riku?"

**(A/N: Should I end it here? -Looks over what she's written so far- Nah. I'll keep going and make it longer to say sorry for the long wait.) **

Riku's P.O.V

"Everything's going fine, if I could fine myself a mate things would be better." I said against her neck since I had turned me head to face her neck and buried my face in the crock of it.

"Aw, don't worry. Baa-chan'll help...somehow. Just tell Baa-chan what you want, cutie."

I smiled and took in big whiff of her scent. It always relaxed me, ever since I was baby I use to love to curl up in her lap and fall asleep breathing in her calming scent. "...I want a uke. A cute, innocent, blue eyed, light brown haired, mousy, nice, sweet tempered, kind hearted, submissive, uke." I murmured softly.

She let out and chuckle that shook her whole body, "That's very specific; I take it you've thought about this before?"

I blushed some and nodded.

"You're very lucky." She said softly so only I could hear as she started to stroke my hair. "I might be able to help you with that..."

Then she drifted off without finishing her sentence.

I looked into her almost black eyes, "What do you mean?" I asked searching her eyes.

She seemed to snap out of a daze and smiled down at me with mischief, "Did you know that I found Sasu-chan and Naru-Chan's baby boy? He's a cutie if I say so myself."

I lifted an eyebrow, "You mean the one that's been lost for 18 years?"

She nodded her head, "Yea, but he's only 17 cause he was apparently...'born' a few minutes after midnight."

"You found Naruto-kun's and Sasuke's child?"

I looked over my shoulder as I recognized the voice of my father. Apparently he was done have a glaring contest with Uncle Sai.

"Yea, like I was saying, he's a looker if I do say so myself. So cute, and _innocent, nice and sweet tempered, smart, and kind._ If I were to take a guess I would say that he's a _uke,_ I mean with his _light brown hair_ and his _BIG blue eyes._" She said stretching out words that I had just recently said.

I lifted an eyebrow, "I think I would really like to meet this child of Uncle Naruto and Uncle Sasuke." I said thoughtfully as mother handed me Siren's toddler Damian and told me to follow as Baabaa-chan, Mother, Father, And Uncle Sai walked towards the throne room.

...I guess I've finally found a worthy sounding mate if what Baabaa-chan says is true.

Sora's P.O.V

I found out my mother was the youngest of the only three living Uchiha's, Sasuke Uchiha. And that my father was the younger of the two sons of The Demon King Nine Tailed Fox, Kyubbi No Kitsune, and his wife Arashi No Kitsune, Naruto Uzumaki taking his mother's maiden name.

I found out my whole name is Sora Makoto Uchiha-Uzumaki.

Siren's really my god mother, and cousin, and somehow an aunt causes she's apparently a sisterly figure to dad and mom. And that I have two other uncles. Uncle Itachi, Mom's older brother, Uncle Ivrine, Uncle's Itachi's wife.

And that when I get a mate dad will get the thrown as grandfather's retiring or something like that, or Uncle Irvine's and Uncle Itachi's son will get it if he finds one before me since Uncle Ivrine doesn't want it.

"Hey, if Dad's a fox how come I came out a cat?" I said swishing my brown cat tail back and forth as my cat ears twitched slightly.

Mom looked at me, "Because, though your father's a fox. I'm a cat, so I guess you just came out a cat like me." he said gently as he stroked my head that was resting on his lap as he sat down on a pillow.

"I know, but grandfather's a fox, so is grandma, and granddad's a nine tail and his genetics were passed down to dad, adding to his normal chances of having a fox offspring. How did I manage to become a cat?"

Mother gently looped his black slick, longer cat tail with my light brown one and swung them back and forth as he leaned down to my ear. "Don't tell your father, but Uchiha genes are stronger, and will influence the baby more when an Uchiha is carrying the baby than they normally would if Naruto would have carried it. So that's why you got your cat ears, even if The Kyubbi's your grandfather. Because your had Naruto carried you his father's genetics would have overpowered mine and you would have came out looking more like your father or grandparents than me." Then he said slyly. "You maybe would have come out with incredible hunger for a food and six fox tails, though would have been a dobe like your father."

He lightly snorted as I laughed.

I looked up as I heard grandfather call out an 'enter' when someone knocked on the great twin doors. They slammed open and there stood Siren-baachan with a huge grin on her face.

"My goodness, Siren, those doors weight is at least 600 pounds each. At least _try_ and look as if it was hard to open them." said grandma his golden hair moving side to side as he shook his head.

Grandfather smirked and rubbed his back going somewhat lower then he actually had to, and still going lower. "There, there love. You know who she trained under. Tis was Tsunaide-sama herself, of course she's going to have her...monsterous strength."

Baabaa-chan's only warning was his eye twitch as grandfather's started to feel up his butt, when he grabbed his arms and threw him across the room. He soared through the air then crashed a few yards away from the two thrones.

"Don't forget, that she might have been Siren's teacher, but she was my mother. I learned a thing or two also. "He said smirking as he smugly looked at his lover.

I looked up at four other people came in after Siren-baachan.

Two where Sai and Damian-chan, the other's I didn't know so I took a guess.

"Uncle Itachi." I said as I nodded to a man with pale skin, blood red eyes, and black hair in a ponytail to his neck in a black kimono with a red and white fan on the back, with black cat ears and tail like my mother.

He nodded back to me in approval. "Nephew." he said in an expressionless voice but his eyes held a hint of pride as he looked me over.

"Uncle Ivrine." I said and smiled kindly to a man with long fire red hair up in a messy high pony tail, with pale hair, silver/golden eyes, in a red kimono with a silver obi. He had nine silver fox tails and fox ears like grandfather even though grandfather's were and blood red color instead of silver.

He smiled back at me just as kindly and said in a gentle voice, "Call me Ivry-chan, Lil' Sora!" he said happily.

I blushed as I looked at the next person. He was pale like Uncle Itachi and Ivry-chan, had Ivry-chan's silver hair, and his multi colored eyes even though instead of silver in one eye and gold in the other, both of them were a mixture of the blue and green. He was about an head or so taller than me and looked gorgeous as he acted as if he didn't notice how sexy he looked with only a loose pair of black jeans hanging low on his waist, and his six silver fox tails moving behind him.

"Um, Uchiha-san." I said taking a guess that he was Ivry-chan's and Uncle Itachi's son and had taken Uncle Itachi's name.

He smirked at me seductively and said lowly and huskily, "Call me, Riku, Sora-love."

**T.B.C...**

Angel of Deceit: Ok. That's four...man. That looks short, think it's short to comment on it in a review and I'll try and make it longer.

Sora: Riku's my mate? My only and true love?

Angel of Deceit: Dur. How many others saw that coming? I mean really, who else would I put him with? They just look so hot together.

Riku: Of course we do. -Holds Sora close and gives him chocolate-

Naruto: Though not as good as we do. You might look hot, but we're on fire! -Starts making out with Sasuke-

Angel of Deceit: My two favorite (my two obsessive) yaoi parings!! YAY! PLZ R&R


	5. Chapter Five: Heat Season!

Angel of Deceit: Kay, ummmmmmmmm, I got nothin' ta say actually...Oh,well! When in doubt, rant! Ok, so today's a Sunday and I just came back from a play called, 'Waiting to be Invited.' I liked it, but though there was a lot of talking, and it was really funny if you listen to what their saying.

Sai: And what does that have to do with anything?

Angel of Deceit: Absolutely nothing! - That's why it's called ranting, dur!!

Sasuke: Have mercy on us all...

Angel of Deceit: Ok, chop, chop! Disclaimer and all that good stuff!

Naruto: Disclaimer: How many times do you want me to say this? We do not belong to this crazy person.

Sora: Um, Claimer: Angel-neechan does own Van-kun, Zain-kun, Ivry-chan, Siren-baachan, and Damian-chan.

Kyubbi: Warning: This is written by a crazy person who was locked up in big room for 2 hours watching a play that she was forced to watch by her mother. You have been warned.

Arashi: O.o ok... The Real Warning: Mpreg, Yaoi, incest, cursing, mentions of minor sex (barely) and I guess that's it so far.

Angel of Deceit: Um...I guess that's all, enjoy number 5!!!!!

Arashi's P.O.V

I sat in my chair and smiled as I looked at my grandchildren and rubbed my kit swollen stomach.

Apparently Kyuu-chan was so 'happy' that he has another gorgeous grandchild that now I'm pregnant again.

"Come here little Neko-chan, I'll take care of you. You'll never be alone, not be loved, go hungry ever again, and every day you'll be truly fucked into the bed. Come on, it won't hurt so much after the first few times, Kitten-koi." cooed my oldest grandchild Riku, trying to coax little Sora to come from behind the desk that was between them.

I saw a little shiver run through Sora, from disgust or pleasure I don't know, "Stop saying such perverted things, we're related plus we're both guys!" he said pouting at him from across the table.

Riku smirked as he swayed his nine silver fox tails catching some light that was coming in from the window, "So, who cares if we're both guys, both of our parents are male and gave birth to us." Then he did a little troubled look, "Though being related might be a little problem..." he muttered under his breath.

I smiled and waved my hand in a dismissive manner as if shooing away the hopeful look on Sora's face, "Of course not, plenty of people do it, to try and keep the blood line pure. Plus my mother and father were cousins and I came out fine, Siren's parents were aunt and nephew even." I said giving Riku a smile as he got a perverted look on his face, while Sora's face drained of color.

"So Sora-love, there's no problem then..." said Riku as he appeared behind the distracted Sora and wrapped his arms around the smeller's waist.

"L-let me go, U-Uchiha-san!" he said as he struggled in the stronger arms.

"What did I say about you calling me that? That's my father's name, you call me Riku." he murmured against Sora's neck, and then ran his tough against the tan flesh.

"W-what are you doing?! Baabaa-chan, make him stooopppp!!" he whined then gave me the saddest just got kicked and beaten puppy eyes as he brown cat ears drooped.

I tried not to look into the little uke's eyes as he gave me a heart tugging look, then sighed as I glance back into his eyes, "Fine, let him go Riku." I said firmly as I folded my hands on top of my swollen tummy self concisely.

He looked at me and nodded his head, "Yes, Obaabaa-chan." he said as he gained control again as his eyes went blank and let the small brunette go.

I felt bad as I saw that vacant look in his now dull cloudily aqua eyes. They looked too much like his father's before he made Ivory pregnant and Kyubbi before we mated for the first time. "If you're going to molest him do it the right way, and have whip cream ready and at hand, and do it on a bed. I mean he's a virgin so if he lets you go all the way he can have his first time on a bed."

He smiled like Christmas had come early and grabbed the shocked brunette and threw him over his shoulder and ran out of the room waving over his other shoulder, "Thanks for the advice, bye, Obaabaa-chan!!!!!!"

I smiled as I heard Sora yelling for him to put him down.

"He acts like you use to, you know." said a deep throaty voice.

I tensed up ready to bolt to protect my unborn child, then relaxed again as I recognized the familiar scent, like the one that I was covered in from head to toe. "Kyuu-chan, that's mean, I wasn't that shy when we were that young." I said as I leaned into his embrace. "I did throw you some sings that I wanted it."

He let out a deep chuckle, "Yea, have I molested you to the breaking point, then gave you a blow job and left you high and dry. Though before I always woke up to the smell of your seed, I wonder why?" he said as he nuzzled my neck and rubbed my tummy with his slightly clawed hand.

I choose not to answer such a rhetorical question; he already knew that I use to have wet dreams about him before he satisfied my every need.

"Love you, Arashi..." he murmured against my skin.

It always brought a smile to my face to know that I was the only one he'll ever say that to; and this time was no different. I always felt special for getting the love that many other females and males would kill to have. "I love you too, Kyuu-koi..."

Siren's P.O.V

I felt something nudging my stomach as I slept, I tried to swat it away but it started to whine, and complain. I finally opened my eyes to look in eyes that were almost the reflection of my own, "What is it, sweetie." I grumbled as I rubbed my eye. My only answer was more whining, and sniffling. I opened my eyes all the way and sat up all the way to look at my baby.

He was looking up at me with big watery eyes as big tears ran down his round cheeks; he was ringing his night shirt in between his small chubby little pale hands. "Mommy..." he whined in pain as he looked at me pitifully.

I looked at him worried, "Yes, what is it, baby? Why are you..." then a scent hit my nose.

It was a musky lilac smell, and it was floating around the whole room but was strongest around Damian.

I then noticed his new black leopard ears and tail, and I gave him a hug as he nuzzled his head into my chest and rubbed his private place against me as he complained that it was hurting, "Shhh, now don't do that to mommy. Your in heat, it's very natural, though it is painful the first few times." I said as I held him closer and got out of bed, leaving a sleeping Sai. I looked out the window and noticed that it was light enough and went through our morning routine, though bathed separately from Damian, and only washed him from the waist up and kept away from his nipples as he tried to push his red, wet anus towards me. I scowled him then apologized as he started to cry, then put him in a white under kimono, and a silky gray kimono over it. Then slipped into a pair of jeans and a halter top, and jacket then picked up my crying child. I was a few steps away from the door when a voice called to me,

"Where are you going, Siren-chan?" I looked over my shoulder to see Sai already in a pair on jeans and a t-shirt seating on the bed looking at me with his black eyes as he swayed his black cat tail. He gave me a true smile, that always made my knees weak, "I want to be there for my son's first heat." he said as he walked towards us and we walked out of the door, then exited the castle leaving a note saying that heat season was near and that it's going to youngest to oldest this year.

When we reached the village, people were stopping and looking at Damian as he gave off a stronger, and stronger musky lilac smell. Some younger females were swarming at our feet as they tried to reach for my heat, and lust ridden kitten. Though he was in pain, and his mind was foggy from lust he still clung to me, crying and shook his head.

"He wants a penis." said Sai.

I glared at him, "What did you say?" I grounded out.

He didn't flinch, "I said he wants penis, look." He made me stop and lowered to Damian's face and said, "Penis?"

Damian's flush turned darker, and he gave a husky mew.

My eye twitched, "You hentai, stop giving our child perverted thoughts!"

Sai turned his emotionless eyes to the untrained eye towards me, though because I've been with him for about 8 years now (Damian was 7 now) I saw amusement in his dark eyes, "But I'm not Koi, I'm just helping him find his inner pervert. I mean I'm his father, Itachi-kun is his 2nd cousin along with Sasuke-kun, Riku-kun's his 3rd cousin, then The Kyubbi is his great uncle or what ever, so he's got to be a perv, some where on the inside. Look, I'll prove it again-"

"No! That's alright, I get it." I said cutting him off, and ignored his smirk, "Ok, so is he a seme or uke?"

"Look at him, you know what a uke looks like more than I do. Does he look like one, or not?"

I held my crying baby up to my face and studied his features.

He had black and light brown hair that fell to his shoulders and fell into his dark brown almost black eyes. His long black and brown eye lashes touched his soft pale skin when he shut his eyes tight. His fringe fell into his eyes, and he was pretty small for his age and looked too fragile to be a boy.

"Ok, he's defiantly a uke." I said as I pulled him to my chest again and he buried his head in them and breathed deeply as he bawled his eyes out.

"...I'll take him." said a dark voice.

I looked over into a dark ally. "What?" I said as I held my child closer, and Sai stepped closer almost directly in front of me.

A shadow came out of the ally but not all the way into the slowly rising sun.

I could still make him out, he had long black hair to his waist with fringe falling more into his eyes than Damian's so I couldn't see the color of his eyes, he had pale skin, paler than all the Uchiha's , with small pale peach colored lips, in a black hooded cloak.

I was about to say no and walk off, but Damian started to purr and reach for him his scent thickening; it was answered by an even stronger muskier scent with a hint of lavender.

I glared, "How old are you?" I said, only letting my baby mate with someone around his age group.

"I'm going to be 11 next month." he said as he tried to rain back in his scent as more, and more females started to make their way towards us.

I looked at Damian as he reached towards the boy, and whined more. I sighed, and glanced at Sai who nodded, "Fine, you can mate with our son, but you have to stay with him for the rest of your lives, think long and hard about this."

He made to step into the street, but backed up as the sun started to peek more and more over the horizon, "Yes, I'm sure."

"Ok, you'll do it at our place, but answer this." I said as I gave him a warily look, "What kind of demon are you?"

His pale peach lips smirked letting small, pearly white, fangs poke over his bottom lip, and he looked up his fringe falling out of his eyes, "Why, I'm a vampire of course." he said as his eyes flashing between a blood red and a gold.

I smirked back and handed my eager child over to the young vampire, "Ah, I knew it, how you wouldn't come out in the broad sunlight. So you really are under the age of 11 for if you weren't you would have gained the power to walk in the sunlight for at least 2 hours without starting to burn." I said as we started to walk back to the castle.

"That's correct, Mistress." he said as he held Damian to his small chest as he ran his slightly clawed hand down Damian's back.

I gave him a quick glance, "Do not think for one second that just because your one of the only few fertile vampires left, that I won't kill you if you harm my only child. I do not care if the races were to die out, you hurt him, and you will fry in the sun, slowly." I said in a cold vice.

He glanced back at him with his partly gold eyes, "Why would I hurt my future mate, Mistress? I might be a sadist some what, you can expect that because of my heritage, but I do have some honor. I would never initially hurt my own mate." he said as he stuck to the shadows. "He's the only one who's excited me like this since her..." he said under his breath more to himself than any one else.

I sighed dramatically, "Damn, this is why I hate vampires, they always have these deep dark secrets, then don't even have the decency to deny in any way that their sadistic." I put the back of my hand on my fore head, "Oh, woo is me, why o why, my son, did you have to pick a vampire over every other single demon race!"

He snorted in amusement with Sai, "Snow Leopards, so dramatic never keeping their thoughts about others to themselves."

"Oh, sorry did you say something? I was too busy trying to swat away this annoying blood sucking bug." I said clapping my hands together.

He snorted again, "I like you, Mistress." he said.

"You too, ya blood sucking bug, you." I said fondly as we entered the castle.

Riku's P.O.V

Everyone except Damian-chan and his new mate 'Vincent' that he kept on calling, 'Venny' were inside the throne room.

"OH MY GOD, NO, THEY'VE BEEN AT IT FOR 3 DAYS STRIAGHT!! THIS HAS TO END!!" yelled a sexually frustrated Kyubbi.

"Shhh, love, you know we've been at it for longer, almost 2 weeks once without rest." said Obaabaa-chan as he rubbed his huge stomach and patted his mate's hand that was sitting on top of it.

It's true, ever since Baabaa-chan and Uncle Sai came back with Damian and Vincent-san and put them in a spare room, they've been at it for 3 days without rest.

It was really starting to give me bad ideas as I knew Sora was next in the castle to go into heat, and then it was me.

One of Damian's loud cat like moans reverberated through the throne room, then it was closely followed by a dark possessive growl then a grunt was heard after a loud scream.

"CAN YOU BE ANY LOUDER, CAUSE SOME OF US AREN'T GETTIN' ANY OUT HERE!" yelled grand pa to the wall. He was still angry because Baabaa-chan had said no sex for him and Obaabaa-chan since she knew he would be rough because of his heat so near.

The grand entrance doors opened then closed, I looked around and noticed that Uncle Sasuke, and Naruto were gone. Then a questing nose that sound faintly like a head board making hard contact with a wall began.

"GREAT, NOW THEIR AT IT!" he yelled.

The doors opened again and Baabaa-chan and Uncle Sai were gone, followed by the sounds of some one yelling curse words as a squeaking noise started up.

Great, they opened again not even bothering to be quiet about it; Mother and Father were already trying to suck each other's faces off as they tried to make it to their room with out breathing apart, bumping into plenty of the walls in the process.

My eyes twitched at all the noise from sex and grabbed Sora's wrist and dragged him out of he throne room as he complained that he wasn't in heat yet, but I could feel the burning at the bottom of my stomach.

**T.B.C!!!**

Angel of Deceit: Ok, I finally finished it! Took me 8 tries (not counting the times I had to re do paragraphs) to finish it, but I did it! - YOSH!

Kyubbi: Why am I the only one not gettin' any!

Angel of Deceit: 'Cuz I don't like you...'M playin' I lurv you Kyuu, but I just don't know how to make a lemon with you and Arashi...

Sai: Hn, did you notice that this one is as short as the others?

Angel of Deceit: -looks- uh...-hides- 'M sorry! It's just that this week is busy (and the previous ones) so I barely had time! Forgive me, but I'll make it up! Count it, 3 lemons in the next chap. (I might not do SaiXSiren) and it's sad I know, and I'm a Christian, but I am going to write a minor! Lemon between little minor Damian, and Vincent. But I'll warn you for each lemon. Plz R&R, if not for me but for the promise of sweaty, hot, animalistic, kinky, Yaoi lemons, and maybe just maybe one het one? PLZ R&R, DO IT FOR THE YAOI!!!

Chap. Started- ???? (Uh, right after the one before this one was posted a week later?)

Chap. Finished- Saturday, 11:02, March 24, 2007

March 24, 2007


	6. Chapter Six, Part 1: NaruXSasu Lemon

Angel of Deceit: Ok...PLZ DON'T KILL ME!!!!! Um, now on to business, I've decided to divide the lemons up into their own chapters. I mean I think they've earned their own chapter. Each paring is as good as the next, at least to me they are. And if you don't like one you can just skip that chap.

Disclaimer: No own Naruto.

Warning: YAOI LEMON! NARUXSASU, NO LIKE, THEN NO EFFIN' READ!!!

"Naru-koi..." moaned a VERY happy Uchiha as said blond grounded his hips down onto his own." Ah, so good, so long..."

"It's been 18 years, 6 months, 19 days, 14 hours, 12 minutes, and 58 seconds, in other words too long. I'm going to make you pass out from all the pleasure your going to get out of this." Naruto growled as he ripped of his partner's clothes revealing a pale body, waiting and wanting.

"Good, dobe but I want to make up for all that lost time." He said in between a passionate kiss, "I want children, lots and lots of Uzumaki-Uchiha babies running around here, no help from Itachi and Ivry-chan." he said as Naruto flipped him on to his stomach, then heard him chuckle as he flipped back onto his back.

"Fine, how many..." he said as he grabbed a BIG bottle of lube from under the bed.

Sasuke moaned as he saw the bottle, "How ever many your able to give me." he said watching Naruto squirt the clear gel on to three of his fingers.

"That's going to take a lot of screwin'." he said, as he lubed up all three of the digits.

"Yea, the question is, can you handle it?" Sasuke challenged as he lifted up one of his pale legs and kept it in the air by holding his pale thigh.

Naruto moaned as he inserted one of his tan fingers inside of the puckered hole. "Hello again, little cute rose petal, I haven't seen you in a long time. Did you miss me?" he cooed at Sasuke's entrance.

Sasuke moaned as he felt the first penetration, wishing it was another part of Naruto.

"By the way your sucking my pointer finger in, I would say you missed me as much as I missed you. Did it miss me Sasuke?" he murmured as he curled his finger gently brushing the patch of sensitive nerves.

He gave a loud cry, "Ah, N-Naruto..." he said throwing his head back against the pillow as Naruto started to slowly thrust his finger in and out against that spot.

"Did it miss me, Sasuke?" he asked again.

"Y-yes, Naruto, you dobe, I-it missed you!" he cried out trying to fuck himself faster on the digit of his love one.

"Mmmm, yes, it's just as hot and tight as I remember it..." he said adding a second finger and still thrusting against Sasuke's spot.

Sasuke's body shook, as his engorged head started to leak pre-cum, "N-Naruto-koi..."

"Do you remember our first time Sasuke? I do."

Flash Back

Naruto's P.O.V

I stare into my Sasuke's eye when I dipped my whole hand in the chocolate. I dragged him into a kiss so he wouldn't notice me stat to probe around for his entrance. When I found it I started to wiggle the chocolate coved finger into it. He tensed up and tried to get away but I held him in place and slipped the finger all the way in. He winced and I stopped moving it to let him get used to it then started to push another in he started to really try and get away I still held him in the kiss, by the time I had it all the way in he had bit my lip and I let go of the kiss.

He glared at me angrily. "What the hell are you doing?"

I smiled. "You said that you wanted me."

"Yes, but you said I could be on top, s-stop moving your fingers!"

But too late I had all ready found that bundle of nerves that made him moan out. "Shhh. Don't you want me to..." and I added another finger and started to thrust them in and out to hit that spot making him go wild. "Hit this spot with every hard thrust that I make inside of you? Don't you want me to fill you completely?" All the poor thing could do was moan and barely nod his head. I just have that effect on a lot of people.

I started to stretch him out more by spreading all of my fingers and turning and moving them around. Sasuke was pretty strong. He only whimpered 2 times, whine once, winched 15 times, and only cried one tear so far. Yep, I'm proud of my little neko uke. When I pulled my fingers out of him whimpered and fidgeted from the loss. "Shhh, it'll be replaced soon enough my little neko lover."

He nodded his head in under standing then dipped his hand in chocolate and moved his chocolate dripping hand over my throbbing member. We made eye contact just before he let his chocolate covered hand come in contact with my demon hood. I sucked in air as the now not a warm chocolate made contact with my heated sensitive flesh. When he was down coating me he let go and put the rest of the chocolate in his mouth that was on his hand.

I moaned out at the sexy scene. I grabbed his hips with out disturbing his chocolate sucking antics. I positioned his entrance right over my puling member. I slowly pushed him down onto it until every pulsing, throbbing, long, wide, size of my demon hood was surrounded by Sasuke-chan's tight sanctuary. I moaned out at the tightness of it all and rolled my head back at the feeling. I waited for him to give me a signal that he was ready. He squeezed his walls even tighter and bounced a little. I hissed at the sensation. I tightened my grip on his hips and moved him up then hardly pushed him back down on my member.

He rolled his head back and moaned as I hit his prostate. He learns quickly because he grabbed my shoulders using them as his balance and bounced up and down on my dick. He started to get a hard and nice rhythm. Every time he jumped up and landed on me his spiky hair bounced and moved and his breath hitched with each thrust.

His walls were starting to tighten as he lost rhythm and he rode me hard, and fast.

I groaned and flipped him over to where he was on the bottom and thruster inside my lover. He moaned out, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as I roughly pounded his tight ass over and over again. He was crying out and shaking as he clung to me, yelling at me to go faster, harder, rougher. Ever command I obliged and for filed his every whim. His back arched at an almost impossible angle and gave a silent scream as he shot hot, thick, jets of semen onto our stomachs. He fell back onto the bed, my continues thrusting into his prostate not helping as he tried to come down form his climax, I came three hard thrust after him, I shot my load deep inside of him his walls milking me for all I was worth, causing Sasuke to weakly moan as it hit his prostate dead on. He kicked me in the stomach pushing me out of him, as I rolled over onto my side.

"Close your legs." I said gently.

"Why?"

"Because, I want you to." I said as I watched some of my extra cum start to make its way down his thighs.

"Screw you." he muttered.

"You just did." I said a little hurt then closed my eyes.

I felt Sasuke look at me then I heard soft even breathing, and opened my eyes again.

His legs were closed tightly, so that no more of my cum dripped out.

I gave a soft smile and raised the cover to cover us and held him close, "I love you, Uchiha Sasuke."

End Flash Back

"Do I remember, of course I would remember who I gave my virginity up to and how, dobe, don't ask such stupid questions." Sasuke huffed feeling offended of being indirectly accused of not remembering their first time. He ignored the fingers inside of him and looked away, his shaft now starting to flag.

"Hey, hey I didn't say you forgot I just wanted to know if you remembered, since it has been awhile. I wouldn't have been mad had you've forgotten." he said trying to sooth his mate, and get him to participate again.

Sasuke glared at a random wall, his mood dark, his flush starting to reside, and his cock now at half mast, "Shut up, don't lie to me, you thought I forgot our first joining." he said his glare turning into a scowl. He had no answer, but the two fingers being removed," I knew it, dobe, just...lets not do this right now, obviously its been too long, AHHHHHH...Mmmmmm." his sentence was interrupted by an huge, pulsing, thick cock being shoved right into his entrance.

"Shut up, and listen." Naruto said his breath labored, "I never meant to make you go on defense. I was just wondering, if you remembered or not. 'Cuz if I were the uke I sure as hell wouldn't have. It means a lot to me to know that you still remembered." he said getting his point across by giving a shallow thrust at the end of ever sentence making Sasuke give a small cry of pleasure.

"Mmmmmm, never...ever...question, if...I...forgot something as important like that." Sasuke panted out, as he trusted his hips down onto the length inside of him.

"Eager are we?" Naruto chuckled.

"You try not being filled to the brim, then to not for how ever long you said straight, then talk to me about being eager if your lover just wants to talk while you want to be fucked out of your brains, left into a mumbling mass of goop."

"You want to be fucked out of your brains, not be made love to, fine." Naruto pulled out, non-too gently, then flipped Sasuke onto his side, and sat on top of one leg and lifted the other, and roughly penetrated him again.

"Ahhh, yessssss, just like that." Sasuke hissed at the mind blowing pleasure with the pain just buzzing at the edge of his mind.

"You want to rough, and painfully embarrassing?" he growled in the pale ear before his bit it and worried it with his teeth.

"Yes, yes, give it to me." he said as he started to let out a purr.

"As you wish, koi." he said letting go of the lobe and starting to pound in and out of the small entrance.

"YES, YEEEESSSS! HARD! FASTER! ROUGHER!" he yelled digging his blunt nails into the mattress.

Naruto's breath was coming in ragged pants now, but he grunted and obliged to his uke's whims. His arm was starting to get tired to he pulled all the way out and flipped him flat on his back, and pushed in again.

"Mmmmmm, so good, Sasuke..." he muttered as he pounded the poor neko into the bed his blunt nails making crescents in Naruto's tan back as he started to speed up losing his speed.

"Ugh, you're going too slowly!" Sasuke pushed his seme off and out of him; he got on top of him and impaled himself on his lover. His eyelids went half mast as he rode to pulsing length inside of him. His own dick was hard again, and his head weeping as he impaled himself over and over. "Help me, Naruto...It burns, it burns..." he started to whine as his heat started to kick in.

Naruto groaned and threw his head back against the pillow as a musky scent with honey assaulted his nose, he grabbed the slim pale hips and guided him down harder and faster, "Shhh, keep going, if it still burns after this we'll do it again, and again until lit stops, ok? Trust Naruto-kun." he said softly as tears started to work their way down his mate's cheeks.

Sasuke nodded his head, and got off the cock and lay on his stomach and lifted his ass in the air, and looked over his shoulder, "Then hurry up, I hate crying, stupid hormones." he grumbled.

Naruto got up and penetrated his mate again, and only had to thrust just like Sasuke wanted three more times before Sasuke came. He tried to slump down, but Naruto gripped his hips tighter forcing him to keep his ass in the air and nibbled his ass cheek in punishment, "Why'd you cum so soon, if you wanted me to do you this way?" he said.

Sasuke glared over his shoulder and squeezed his walls tight, causing Naruto to spasm then shoot his load deep inside him, as Sasuke's walls greedily sucked him dry then he fell on top of his mate, who kicked he off, as he rolled to his side.

"Why'd you do that?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke tightened his legs making sure nothing got between his thighs, then looked up at Naruto and gave him a small smile, "I don't want to lose any of it, and your extra weight almost made me lose half of it, dobe."

Naruto looked shocked then smiled back and pulled Sasuke to him and ked the Uchiha close and covered them by the blankets.

"I love you Uchiha Sasuke."

"Love you too, Uzumaki Naruto."

T.B.C...

Angel of Deceit: There a whole chapter dedicated to Naru Sasu smut, the before and now. SO is that enough for you to review? I mean come on, can someone tell me how I did on the lemon that's only my second ever TYPED lemon (I've written a few before, just they weren't all that good) Plz R&R and tell me how I did!

Started: March 24, 2007, 12:00 am

Finished: March 25, 2007 1:00 am (That's right, took me an hour to type and think of the bugger)

AFTER EDIT!!

A.Deceit: 'Kay, now it still probably has some mistakes in it, so can some one point them out to me, plz? Thanks.


	7. Chapter Six, Part 2: ItachiXIvrine Lemon

Angel of Deceit: Ok...PLZ DON'T KILL ME!!!!! Um, now on to business, I've decided to divide the lemons up into their own chapters. I mean I think they've earned their own chapter. Each paring is as good as the next, at least to me they are. And if you don't like one you can just skip that chap.

Disclaimer: Me no own Itachi

Claimer: Me DO own Ivrine.

Warning: YAOI LEMON! ITACHIXIVIRINE!! NO LIKE THEN DON'T FREAKIN' READ IT!

"Itachi...mmm, no. Itachi, we-we need to...mmmm..."Ivrine tried to form a correct sentence as he lay naked sweating on his and Itachi's bed. With a clothed Itachi above him, thrusting three slicked finger in and out of his puckered entrance.

"Yes, koi?" he asked slyly as he watched his three finger disappear inside of that wonderful body.

"AH...was I saying something?" Ivrine said sweating with his brows knitted together in confusion.

The sight was too cute; Itachi leaned up and kissed him gently. The kiss started out innocent enough, but it was Irvine's fault that it went to that to Itachi screwing his brains out.

Itachi was just giving him a simple press of the lips while thrusting his finger in and out of that adorable hole. Then Ivrine turned his head away and made a cute mewling noise when Itachi pressed against a bundle of nerves. That was so his fault, so Itachi punished him by slowing down his fingers. So then of course Ivrine had to go and arch off the bed, and start to do that cute whining noise. So it was only natural that Itachi pulled out a finger leaving only two inside, and slowed down even more. SO OFCOURSE Ivrine started to pout and whine, so Itachi took all of his fingers out. Ivrine had started to purr and turned around on all fours and lifted his ass high in the air and started to swish it side to side shaking his appealing nine tails in Itachi's face hitting him with his scent glands. Then Itachi lessened up his obi and took out his hard but velvety flesh and the rammed it into the red head's entrance. And now here they were screwing each other brain dead.

"Yes...so good, 'Tachi-chan, do it harder."

Itachi grunted but went harder shoving Ivory-chan's face into the fluffy pillows from the sheer force.

"AH...ah...yea...now do it faster..." he mumbled.

Itachi grunted again and went faster.

"YES!! DO IT ROUGHER!" he yelled gripping the pillow between his pale hands.

Itachi went faster, harder, and faster, to be correct about it they looked like a couple of jack rabbits.

"AH...'Tachi..."

"Hn, I can't go any harder, faster, or rougher." he grumbled.

Ivory sniffled, "That's not it!" he whined.

Itachi slowed down. "Hn, what is it then?"

Ivrine lifted up his face to show tears streaming down his face," Why haven't we ever made love? When's the last time we joined in a gentle manner? When's the last time you've said you loved me?!" he said as he started to shake with his sobs.

Itachi stopped and stared at his mate. "Are you stupid, we're having sex right now?"

"We're fucking, not making love, when was the last time we did that?" he shouted at his seme.

He jerked up right throwing his mate off of him and brought his knees up to his chest, and sobbed into them.

Itachi held up an eyebrow, "You're on that stuff, aren't you Ivry-chan?" he asked in all seriousness.

"Don't talk to me!"

"Why did I have to fall in love with a psycho fox?" he muttered to himself. He crawled towards the silver tailed demon. "Ivry-chan, do you want to make love?" he asked through his teeth though he already knew what was going to happen.

Ivory lifted his forehead and wiped his face with his arm and nodded his head, "Yes..." he said in a small voice.

Itachi laid Ivry-chan flat on his back and started to butterfly kiss every inch of skin that he could reach, then reach under the pillow and got a small bottle of lube for moments like these. He uncapped it and squirts it on to three off his finger then gave Ivrine a soft kiss as he slipped one finger inside of Irvine's already stretched and loosened entrance. After a few minutes of pumping the first finger gently in and out he added a second and waited like he would with a new virgin. Then did a scissor motion with the two fingers, and then slowly fitted his third finger inside, that one still taking some work to fit inside. He waited before pulling the fingers out and lubed at his slightly flagged from all that preparation, and drama cock into his lover's entrance which greedily accepted him again. He waited then gently slipped out half way and slowly slipped back inside. He did that a few times before,

"Mmmmmm, faster."

Itachi made a face but did what he was asked.

"Ah, yea...rougher..."

He did exactly what was asked of him.

"Yes! Faster!"

He sped up to fulfill his love's whim.

He went faster, rougher, and faster again until they looked like hamsters in heat on crack.

"'Tachi!-"

"Shut up." he growled speeding up again, become more gentle. "I'll go as fast, slow, soft, ROUGH, as I want to." he said going from hard and rough, to slow and gentle, then back. "Don't ever, EVER question my love for you. If I didn't do think I would have put up with you so long? I love you whether I'm making gently love to you," he slowed down to where it felt he was barely penetrating him at all, "Or I'm fucking your brains out having you scream my name!" he sped back up slamming rapidly inside of Ivry-chan, who screamed out his pleasures, and thanks. He shot his cum against their chests, as Itachi shot his load deep inside his stranger lover, "I love you just the same, you psycho fox. I love you Ivry-chan."

Ivory's chest was heaving up and down, but he managed a smile, "Love ya, 'Tachi."

They shared a soft kiss before they fell into sweet oblivion where they dreamed about their love.

T.B.C...

Angel of Deceit: Ok, half awake and have to go to church in six hours and I haven't been to sleep yet. So PLZ R&R AND TELL ME HOW I DID!!

Started: March 25, 2007 1:00 am

Finished: March 25, 2007 1:51 am


	8. Chapter Six, Part 3: RikuXSora Lime

Angel of Deceit: Ok...PLZ DON'T KILL ME!!!!! Um, now on to business, I've decided to divide the lemons up into their own chapters. I mean I think they've earned their own chapter. Each paring is as good as the next, at least to me they are. And if you don't like one you can just skip that chap.

Disclaimer: I do not own Riku or Sora.

Warning: YAOI!! RIKUXSORA LIME!! (Cuz the real lemon comes later, P)

When Riku reached his room he threw Sora onto his bed, trying to ignore his parent's cries of pleasure. "Mmmmmm, Sora-chan, you look so sexy on my bed." he said as he walked towards his bed where the neko tried to curl up in a ball and disappear. He reached the bed and sat on the edge and pulled the small bundle onto his lap.

Sora mewed when he felt something hard nudge at his ass, and tried to scoot away.

Riku held him closer, slightly moving him away from his erection, "Sorry 'bout that, it just likes you it all." he said as he got harder watching Sora stare at the budge in his loose jeans.

"S-stop, p-please, don't rape me!" he said still staring at the huge bulge in the loose pants as tears started to roll down his tan cheeks as he started to remember all the times Sakura had raped him then would bring drunk men to the whore house and leave them in a room for him to rape him. He still remembered it no matter how much he tried to forget.

Riku cocked his head to the left, "Rape? Why would I want to rape, you?" he said confused, "I know your not ready from real sex. Just...just tell me when to stop ok?" he said as he ran his hands up and down Sora's bear arms, as he gently kissed the tan neck.

Sora stiffened even more, "Riku..."

Riku ran his tongue over the hickey he just made, "Just tell me when to stop..." he said as turned him around as kissed his cheek, then his other one, then his forehead. He gentle pressed his lips against the smaller's; he moved his lips softly against the small plump lips. They started to slowly respond back as blue eyes slid shut, then aqua eyes followed.

A small pink tongue stuck out and ran over a bottom lip, surprisingly enough it was Sora. He pulled back right after though thinking it was wrong after Riku stopped kissing back.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I didn't mean to. But you kept telling me, you love me. And I want to know what it feels like...I'm sorry..."

"Sora..."Riku said breathlessly.

Sora flinched expecting to be yelled at.

Riku looked at him with fogged eyes as his ears twitched a Sora's drooped in sadness, "Do that again, and I might just not be able to hold back. If I try to do that and you don't want to go father, stop me..." he said leaning in and holding the boy's waist as he leaned in and kissed him again.

A small pink tongue flicked out again as Sora made the first move again.

Riku opened his mouth and sucked Sora's tongue into his mouth to start a lustful dance with it, as he ran his hand under Sora's shirt going higher and higher.

Sora broke away and his torso leaned back letting one of Riku's hands hold him up by his waist, as he other pulled off Sora's shirt. He moved the hand that had taken off the shirt to support Sora's back as he moved his head down to run his tongue over a dusky nipple.

Sora shivered, and then made a little moan as Riku enclosed his whole mouth around it. He nipped, bites, licked, and sucked on it until it was a blood red. He ran his hand from his waist up his spine to hold the head full of spiky brown hair, as he gave the twin the same treatment.

He laid him down on the bed, and kissed his way down to his belly button which he dipped it in and ran his tongue down to where the pants started. He looked up into blue eyes.

A spiky brown head nodded in silent approval, the silver teen kissed the brunette's navel before he unbuckled, and unzipped Sora's pants and slipped them off with his boxers and through them somewhere around his room. Then pulled off his jeans and threw them the same place he threw Sora's.

"Riku..."

"Hmm?" he asked as he gazed at the smaller, cuter looking cock.

"Why don't you wear any boxers?"

Riku blinked then looked up to look at the cutely flushed face and smiled, "The same reason most of the time I don't wear a shirt, I look good." he said then nuzzled Sora's coarse brown curls at the base of Sora's cock with his face, "You have the cutest little dick ever, I swear, everything is cute about you. Have your balls even dropped yet?" Riku asked out of curiosity.

Sora pouted and crossed his arms, "Yes, they have, so, pfffttt!" Sora said blowing a raspberry at him.

Riku gave him a look, "Of course they have, because what you just did proves that so much." he said sarcastically. "Ok, so you're not ready for real sex yet, how about blow jobs?"

"I can handle that; want me to do yours at the same time?"

(Ugh, what's the name of that position again? Where one guy's on top of the other with him sucking their other's cock while he sucks his? I can't remember!)

"Can you?"

"Shut up, do you want to be one top or me?"

"You."

"Fine, you big baby," Sora mumbled as he let Riku lay down then got on all fours and backed up to where he was face to head, with Riku's demon hood.

"It's huge, I don't think I can even fit that in my mouth and you wanted to put that in my entrance? You must've been out your mind." Sora complained. Then screeched like a banshee and hugged Riku's head to his chest while pointing at his other head.

"What?" Riku's voice coming out muffled.

"...It jumped." Sora said surprised then glared at Riku, "You made it jump on purpose."

"...Ok, lets get something straight, yes I might be able to make it jump, but I didn't it did it cause Lil' Riku likes you, and he knows what your going to do for him. I mean he really likes you he'll only get hard for you, look. I'm thinking of a sexy girl in a bikini with no top on." His hard on went away almost immediately. Then he jumped again, and Sora pepped,

"It's not suppose to do that when it's not hard." muttered Sora

"Yea, but I can make it move. Now, I'm thinking about you in a short French maid's outfit." His dick pretty much jumped straight to life again, and started to throb, as Riku took the vision a little too far.

"Ok, I'm ok now." he said getting back face-to-head with Riku's cock. It jumped again, and Sora smiled, "Hello Lil' Riku. Can I call you Riri'-chan?" he jumped again as if to say yes. "'Kay, so I'm going to deep throat you, just so you know." he said before taking it into his mouth.

Riku moaned as he felt at least half of his flesh go into that hot, wet cavern, no body had been able to get that much without already deep throating or choking.

Sora pushed Riku's member to the back of his mouth be fore he started to slowly swallow the engorged flesh.

Riku was sweating, and panting, as he felt more and more of himself being swallowed by that sweet, sweet mouth. He lifted his head and took the small shaft into his mouth and sucked, causing Sora to moan and letting reverberations coarse through Riku.

Riku moaned as he felt the vibration, then wrapped his tongue around the head then flicked the slit.

Sora took the large cock out and ran his tongue up the vein that was underneath, flicked his wet muscle against the head, and then started to like it like an ice cream cone.

Riku was panting heavily; he had gotten some good head in his day, but this. This is The King of All Head, and will forever be the best head he's ever gotten in his life.

He cried out as he shot his load. When he came down from his high he almost came again at the orgasmic sight. There was Sora licking his cock like a real cat, sucking him dry. When Sora he had some on his cheek and licked that off.

Riku looked down and noticed that Sora was still hard, "I'm sorry, Sora, here-" the rest of the words died down in his throat as watched Sora sit down on his bed and start to pump his own cock as his wet three of his fingers. When he took them out he let his eyes close as moans tumbled out of his mouth, as he moved his first finger towards his entrance, and pushed it in, not even a minutes later he pushed in the second one, and the same went for the third.

So there was Sora pumping himself, with his legs spread as he fingered himself.

Riku was already hard again, and was starting to get blue balled, he groaned and started to pump himself to the sight before him.

Sora opened his clouded blue eyes and smirked, "Oh did you get hard again, Riku...'m sorry, but I need to work on myself." he said as he threw his head back as he hit his prostate and he came his cock giving a jerk before he shot out jets of cum two hitting him in the face.

Riku came hard right after from the sight.

Sora removed his fingers, and released his now limp cock. "'M tired, Riku."

Riku was staring then pulled him towards himself and pulled the cover over them, "Your a real sex kitten when your in bed, Sora-koi." he muttered, "I love you, Uzumaki-Uchiha Sora-Koi."

Sora smiled, "I know."

T.B.C

Angel of Deceit: 'Kay, lime between Riku and Sora. Tell me how it was, PLZ R&R! TIME FOR ME TO GO TO SLEEP AND HOPE I DON'T FALL ASLEEP IN CHURCH!

Chap. Started: March 25, 2007, 2:47

Chap. Ended: March 25, 2007 3:12

AFTER EDIT

A. Deceit: O.O Wow, I have a dirty mind when I'm half asleep. Even more so than when I'm awake, amazing. Plz R&R and tell me how it was, and where the mistakes are!

Oh, and I'll probly get the VennyXDamian lemon out around this week, you no like tough luck. Cuz I love thoose little horny babies, just skip it and I'll get number 7 out as soon as possible after that.


End file.
